basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Matt Carroll
Matthew Carroll (born August 28 1980 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) is a professional basketball player for the Charlotte Bobcats in the NBA. Carroll is 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m) tall and weighs 212 lb (96.2 kg). He played high school basketball at Hatboro-Horsham High School in Horsham, Pennsylvania under coach Walt Ostrowski. He played college basketball at the University of Notre Dame and formed one half of the "fire and ice" backcourt of the 1999-2000 season with Mike Monserez. He with his brother, Pat Carroll, who starred at St. Joseph's University and his grandfather, legendary Pennsylvania high school coach Don Graham began Carroll Camps, a basketball camp run by the Carroll brothers to teach the fundamentals of basketball, specifically shooting. Hatboro-Horsham At Hatboro-Horsham High School, Carroll averaged 26.5 points, 7.3 rebounds and four assists per game as a senior shooting guard. He recorded even more rebounds and assists his first three seasons, when he started at point guard for the Hatters. At the end of high school, Carroll ranked second in scoring in the history of southeastern Pennslvania, trailing only current Los Angeles Lakers star Kobe Bryant. Carroll surpassed Bryant by becoming the only Pennsylvania player to be named Mr. Basketball twice. Basketball gurus around the nation noticed, as they selected Carroll for the United States Junior National Team not once, but twice. That selection teamed Carroll up with players such as the Orlando Magic's Michael Miller, Stanford's Casey Jacobsen and Arizona's Michael Wright to compete in the Dominican Republic in 1998 and Portugal in 1999. In addition to the U.S. Junior National Team, Carroll made it onto the roster for prep all-star games such as the Magic Johnson Roundball Classic, where he finally had the chance to play for his grandfather, and the Capital Classic in Washington, DC. He was recruited by coach John MacLeod, played for Matt Doherty as a freshman and played the rest of college career for former Delaware coach Mike Brey. Notre Dame Carroll played in 133 games over his four-year career at the University of Notre Dame and averaged 13.9 points, 4.3 rebounds, 2.4 assists and 0.9 steals. He finished sixth on Notre Dame’s all-time leading scoring list with 1,850 points. Carroll also ranks as Notre Dame’s all-time leader in three-point field goals made (301), three-point field goals attempted (762), games played (133), games started (125) and second in free throw percentage (.825)… Scored in double-figures in 96 of 133 career games. He was named All-American Honorable Mention by the Associated Press and All-Big East First Team as a senior. New York Knicks Carroll signed with the New York Knicks as a free agent and played in their summer league. He spent the 2003-04 training camp with New York and was one of the Knicks’ final cuts. Portland Trail Blazers Carrol signed with the Portland Trail Blazers as a free agent on Nov. 7, 2003 and appeared in 13 games for Portland during the 2003-04 season and averaged 1.0 points. He was released by the Trail Blazers on Jan. 7, 2004. Roanoke Dazzle After being cut by the Blazers in the 2003-04 season, Carroll signed with the Roanoke Dazzle of the NBA Development League (NBDL). He played 11 games with the Dazzle before signing with the Spurs. Carroll scored 15.5 points and registered 2.8 rebounds a game. Carroll re-signed with the Roanoke Dazzle on Dec. 11 where he excelled - being named 2004-05 NBDL Most Valuable Player. He led all scorers in the NBDL with 20.1 points in 24 games. He also averaged 2.8 rebounds, 1.6 assists and 1.1 steals in 31.7 minutes. Connected on .503 from the field (177-352) and .605 from the three-point line (23-28). Carroll scored an NBDL season-high 43 points against the Florida Flame on Feb. 9 and was named NBDL Player of the Month in January after averaging 22.3 points. After Jan 1., Carroll led Roanoke to a 14-4 record and first place in the NBDL. San Antonio Spurs Carroll signed with the San Antonio Spurs as a free agent on March 8, 2004 for the remainder of the season. He appeared in three games for San Antonio during the 2003-04 season and averaged 2.0 points. Golden State Warriors Carroll played in the 2004 Summer League for the Golden State Warriors. He appeared in six games for Golden State during the preseason and averaged 2.8 points and 1.0 rebounds before being released prior to the regular season. Charlotte Bobcats 2004-2005 NBA season Carroll signed with the expansion Charlotte Bobcats on February 23, 2005 and appeared in 25 games and averaged 9.0 points and 2.4 rebounds in 17.2 minutes. In his first season with the Bobcats, Matt reached double-figure scoring 12 times and scored a career-high 22 points at Washington on April 17. He also posted six consecutive games with 10-plus points from April 5-16. 2005-2006 NBA season Carroll became a free agent in the summer of 2005 and was resigned by the Bobcats. He played in all but four of the Bobcats games in 05-06, averaging 7.6 pts & 2 rebounds in a little 16 minutes per game. The team is likely to pick up his team option for the 2006-07 season. Miscellaneous *Brother Pat was Atlantic 10 Co-Player of the Year in 2004-2005 as a senior on the St. Joseph’s University basketball team under coach Phil Martelli. *Father John played football at Penn State University. *Grandfather coached basketball at Pittsburgh’s North Catholic High School and is the winningest coach in Pennsylvania history. *Majored in marketing at Notre Dame *Was a member of the United States Junior National Team during the summers of 1998 and 1999 : Helped that team to the silver medal at the FIBA World Championship in the summer of 1999 *Played high school basketball at Hatboro-Horsham High School in Horsham, Pennsylvania. Played against former Plymouth Whitemarsh & current Philadelphia 76ers player John Salmons. *The only player in the history of Pennsylvania high school basketball to win Associated Press Player of the Year honors twice *Scored 2,667 career points in high school while trailing only Kobe Bryant among the career scoring leaders in southeastern Pennsylvania. *Married high school sweetheart Melanie Ford and resides in the Charlotte area. External links *NBA.com Profile - Matt Carroll *NBA Fantasy Basketball Stats - Matt Carroll *Carroll Camps *http://www.nd.edu/~observer/02212001/Sports/3.html *http://www.phillyburbs.com/pb-dyn/news/100-02082006-609915.html *http://www.phillyburbs.com/pb-dyn/news/100-04072005-472960.html Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt Carroll, Matt